The subject invention generally relates to a heating, venting, and air conditioning (HVAC) system for a vehicle or power system. The subject invention also relates to a powertrain cooling (PTC) system for a vehicle or power system and also to an emission control system of an internal combustion engine. The HVAC system provides supplemental heat to a passenger compartment and to an engine of the vehicle, and the PTC system provides necessary cooling of various powertrain components, such as the engine and the transmission.
HVAC systems are known in the art. A prior art HVAC system is generally disclosed in FIG. 1 at 10. HVAC systems are used to heat and cool a passenger compartment of a motor vehicle and also to cool an engine 12 of the vehicle during operation. The HVAC system 10 disclosed in FIG. 1, and other conventional HVAC systems, include a first heat exchanger 14, or radiator, a second heat exchanger 16, or heater core, and a pump 18. Conventional HVAC systems 10 also include a first fluid circuit 15 between the pump 18 and the first heat exchanger 14, and a second fluid circuit 17 between the pump 18 and the second heat exchanger 16.
To cool the engine, the pump 18, which is typically a mechanical, belt-driven pump that is operatively connected to a crankshaft of the engine 12, circulates a fluid from the pump 18, through the engine 12, into the radiator 14, and back to the pump 18. When the heater core 16 is utilized to heat the passenger compartment, the fluid from the engine 12 circulates through the heater core 16 and back to the pump 18.
It is known throughout the art that, during the start-up of a cold engine, it takes a significant amount of time for the passenger compartment of the vehicle to warm-up, which causes discomfort for any occupants of the vehicle. This prolonged amount of time also prevents faster defrosting of the windshield of the vehicle. Furthermore, as engines continue to be redesigned to improve their efficiency, the amount of time necessary for the fluid to warm-up is increasing. This also contributes to the discomfort of the vehicle occupants and prolonged defrosting of the windshield. The HVAC systems 10 of the prior art do not adequately resolve this occupant discomfort. The HVAC systems 10 of the prior art are also unable to quickly defrost the windshield.
As a result, it is desirable to provide supplemental heat to the passenger compartment of the vehicle. More specifically, due to the inadequacies of the prior art HVAC systems, including those described above, it is desirable to provide an HVAC system that utilizes heat that is generated in a reformer to provide supplemental heat to the passenger compartment and also to the engine of the vehicle.
A heating, venting, and air conditioning (HVAC) system for use in a vehicle is disclosed. The HVAC system provides supplemental heat in a vehicle, specifically to a passenger compartment and to an engine of the vehicle. The HVAC system of the subject invention includes at least one pump, and first and second heat exchangers. The pump circulates a fluid through the engine and throughout the system. The first and second heat exchangers are in fluid communication with the pump for transferring heat from the fluid.
The HVAC system also includes a first fluid circuit and a second fluid circuit. The first fluid circuit is defined between the first heat exchanger and the pump. As such, the first fluid circuit cools the fluid upon circulation of the fluid through the first heat exchanger after the fluid circulates through the engine to cool the engine. The second fluid circuit is defined between the second heat exchanger and the pump. As such, the second fluid circuit heats the passenger compartment of the vehicle. The second fluid circuit also cools the fluid upon circulation of the fluid through the second heat exchanger after the fluid circulates through the engine to cool the engine.
The HVAC system of the subject invention also includes a reformer assembly. The reformer assembly converts a hydrocarbon or alcohol fuel of the vehicle into a hydrogen-containing reformate. The reformer assembly generates heat upon the conversion of the fuel into the reformate. Like the first and second heat exchangers, the reformer assembly is also in fluid communication with the pump.
A third fluid circuit is defined between the reformer assembly and the pump. This third fluid circuit is interconnected with the second heat exchanger. As such, the third fluid circuit provides supplemental heat to the passenger compartment through the second heat exchanger due to the heat that is generated in the reformer assembly upon the conversion of the fuel into the reformate. This third fluid circuit also provides supplemental heat to the engine due to the heat that is generated in the reformer assembly upon the conversion.
Accordingly, the subject invention provides a HVAC system for a vehicle that utilizes heat generated in a reformer assembly to supply heat in the vehicle. Specifically, the HVAC system of the subject invention provides supplemental heat to a passenger compartment of the vehicle thereby increasing the comfort of any occupants of the vehicle. The HVAC system of the subject invention also provides reformate and supplemental heat to an engine and/or an exhaust catalyst of the vehicle thereby improving the emission performance of the vehicle, improving durability of the engine by reducing friction of engine components, and improving fuel economy.